


One last fight

by Keysoflight



Series: Digimon OTP Week 2017 [13]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keysoflight/pseuds/Keysoflight
Summary: Prompt: Universe Alteration (Canon Divergent)BrOTP: 02 DigiDestined + Willis





	One last fight

**Author's Note:**

> I really loved Digimon 02, and the movie especially so I came up with this one. In one of my headcanons the idea that Willis is part of the second DigiDestined team, and they have one last foe to face together. I hope you enjoy reading this fic.

Davis, Yolie, Cody, TK, Kari, Ken, and Willis stood together in a line, their Digimon partners standing a few feet in front of them, there were all covered in some kind of scratches, cuts or injuries, all of them with serious, determined expressions on their faces. Ahead of them, a large black vortex frozen in the sky voices were echoing within the rift, it had been a hard battle against the darkness, a force that was collective of every evil Digimon the 02 team, and the original team had fought in their years.

It had no consciousness, it was a force of negative energy that would destroy everything it touched if breached the walls of this ancient temple and began to spread to the rest of the Digital World, and even the Earth. The DigiDestined had to use ancient power each of them had tapped into, the power of their armor digivolution, using the digi-eggs they collected they would seal this darkness away and send into oblivion. Their Digimon had fought bravely and had exhausted their powers, but still, they refused to give in.

“Veemon! You ready, time to end this.” Davis told his blue dinosaur Digimon as the creature smiled back him showing the thumbs up.  


“You guys all ready?” He asked his teammates, all of them looking at him, nodding their heads or signaling they were ready.

“Alright then, let’s end this once and for all!” Davis said as he pulled out his D-terminal, as three lights shot up from the device, one orange, blue, and golden.  


“Yeah!” Yolie said as a red and green light shot from her device.  


“Let’s go!” Willis commanded a golden light his device.  


“For the Digimon!” Ken said a pale purple light released from him.  


“For our friends!” Cody said with a gray and purple light shooting from his one.  


“Our families!” TK shouted a yellow beam shooting up.  


“With our hope!” Kari stated a pink light releasing from her.  


“Our light!” All seven youths said in unison, as their lights formed the symbol of the crests, 

**_Courage._ **

**_Friendship._ **

**_Love._ **

**_Sincerity._ **

**_Knowledge._ **

**_Reliability._ **

**_Hope._ **

**_Light._ **

**_Kindness._ **

**_Miracles, and Destiny…_ **   


“This is our last chance… With these crests, we end this here and now.” Cody said showing no fear in the face of this void.  


“Everyone’s putting their hopes and dreams on our shoulders, we can’t give in.” Kari said as each started to hold hands together.  


“We’ve been through so many battles, all of it coming down to this.” Ken said thinking back to his past sins, the enemies they fought and his friends.   


“No matter what happens, we have to win…” Willis spoke his eyes narrowing at the darkness.  


“Will purge this darkness and the restore the light to this world.” TK said glaring at the darkness ahead of them.  


“All of us, Humans and Digimon together.” Yolie shouted squeezing Ken and Kari’s hands in her own.

“We’re DigiDestined!” Davis shouted as their Digimon charged towards the darkness as a monstrous roar bellowed from the void.

**Digi-Armor Energize!**

**Golden-Armor Energize!**

They shouted as the pillars of light transformed into the into the eleven armor digi-eggs, as they formed a circle, with two golden eggs in the middle of them as they Digimon started to digivolve into their armor forms!

Veemon golden armor digivolve to… Magnamon!

Terriermon golden armor digivolve to… Rapidmon!

Hawkmon armor digivolve to… Haslemon.

Armadillomon armor digivolve to… Digmon.

Patamon armor digivolve to… Pegasusmon.

Gatomon armor digivolve to… Nefertimon.

Wormmon armor digivolve to… Bucchiemon.

All seven monsters had transformed into their armor-level forms. With the golden Digimon taking the lead with others following, they fired various attacks into the vortex, with pained groans and cries coming from the rift. Then jet black ropes of energy fired from the rift trying to attack the Digimon and their partners, with the digi-eggs creating a barrier to protect the kids. The seven warriors then became surrounded in an aura of their humans’ crest giving them more power.

Davis and the others watched on cheering their partners on watching them battle, Digmon and Haslemon had been alternating from second forms: Shurimon and Submarimon in their first forms. Magnamon was able to conjure the powers of Flamedramon and Raidramon without changing as he shot golden flames, and lightning at the vortex. The golden armor warriors seemed to be having the most effect on the darkness.

Back outside the temple, the older team were with their Digimon, Mimi was holding Lopmon in her arms for Willis as the little Digimon looked up, the skies were dark, and the temple his brother and partner were fighting it was almost engulfed in darkness. They were all worried for their friends inside but they didn’t have armored digi-eggs so they could wait here until they were needed, their thoughts and prays were on the second team. 

“We trust you all… Were right here for you.” Tai said with Agumon standing beside him as they looked on if all else failed the six of them and their Digimon would be the last line of defense against the darkness.

* * *

The fight went on a long time, the darkness that had spread so far throughout the digital world was returning back to the temple in order to fight off the DigiDestined. The youths were exhausted, either on their knees or their butts on the hard ground, and their Digimon were feeling the strain too almost all their power had been depleted and the vortex was still strong, it seemed endless. 

Davis was on all fours, he was tired as he looked up at his partner, still shining as he was only Digimon that was still standing, as the others were struggling to maintain their armored forms, trying to get back up. The leader gritted his teeth as he couldn’t pass out on his partner or his friends, just when he was about to fall when two arms wrapped around his own as he was pulled back to his feet.

“Don’t go passing out on us just yet.” He saw that Ken and Willis on each side of him, smiling at him, as he looked at them.  


“We’ve still got some fight left in us…” Ken smiled before returning his view to their Digimon, as Davis looked over to see Rapidmon and Bucchiemon getting back up.  


“We’re not… Gonna quit, we’ll keep fighting…” TK managed to stand back up, his legs wobbling as Cody got up and helped the blonde stay up.

“Just on the horizon… I’m gonna keep going.” Cody said a serious look on his face as TK smiled as they looked over at Davis.

“We’re still together… Sora, Mimi, and everyone else is still fighting outside. We h-have to…” Yolie struggled as her DNA partner helped her up, throwing the taller girl’s arm over her shoulder.   


“I’ll keep going too, I’ll hold everyone up, will share our strength.” Kari firmly said they all looked at each other, smiling and determined faces as the rest of their Digimon returned to their feet.  


“Thanks, guys…” David smiled thanking his team before he looked ahead at Magnamon, the armored dinosaur didn’t look back as he just mimicked his earlier action giving him a thumbs up, making the teenager grin.  


**_You can’t win… Just give up… You will be devoured… Surrender… Die!_ **

**_Your powers are weak… You are no match for the power of darkness… Suffer!_ **

Voices from the black energy were trying to intimidate them, as started to take a physical form, it looked sludge giant hands were beginning to shape, two glowing yellow eyes and a mouth. Even in the face of this, the DigiDestined weren’t going to give up just yet. Their digi-eggs then descended down, surrounding their owners now they changed into white shining spheres with the symbols of their crests glowing on them. The monstrous entity growled as it raised his massive arm to try and crush the children.

“Get to the kids!” Magnamon shouted as the Digimon turned rushing back to their partners, they had just the darkness crushed all of them under its hand!   


**_Be overtaken by darkness… No more will you exist…_ **

The malevolent force grinned twistedly when all of a sudden beams of light shot through its hand as it was then blown away, it roared in anger and pain as all the Digimon had returned to their rookie forms, all the kids and their partners were huddled together in a tight embrace as there was surrounded in a veil of white light, the symbols of their crests forming a ring around it as they all opened their eyes.

**DDDDDIIIIIEEEEE!!!!**

The being fired a blast of dark energy at the group but it couldn’t break through the barrier, it didn’t even put a dent in it. Then their digivices glowed, the spheres that were their digi-eggs each shot a single thread of energy fired towards the creature was bound and restrained as it tried to fight its energy, his sludge-like body steamed up as the pure energy was like fire to the creature, it was snarling and riving in agony.

“This is just like…” Kari paused as the sight before mirrored a battle years ago.  


“When we defeated VenomMyotismon… Our crests are restraining it.” TK said as they couldn’t believe this, while the rest of gang looked a little confused.  


“This is our chance!” Veemon shouted as Davis nodded in agreement.  


“One final push!” Davis shouted as the light around them intensified.  


“Even if we can’t digivolve, will still fight!” Salamon said as the other Digimon agreed with her.

“Then will strike right there. Where its heart is…” Ken pointed at the center of the monster.  


“This fight isn’t over yet! We are going to win!” Willis said as Terriermon smiled as their digital monsters became surrounded in a golden aura, with the symbols of Miracles and Destiny glowing.  


“Veemon! Hawkmon! Wormmon! Armadillomon! Patamon! Salamon! Terriermon!” The humans shouted their Digimon names as they flew out of the barrier surrounded by the golden light as they flew towards the darkness.

**_ STAY BACK!!! BE DESTROYED _ **

The seven rookie-levels zoomed all around the creature as it tried to hit them, each of them attacking the mass of darkness, leaving wounds all over its form. Veemon performed his signature headbutt as he hit the beast in its core. The rest of Digimon followed in after him as they went inside the mass, attacking it from the inside, the entity roared echoed as rays of light shot out of its body, the darkness being turned into light

**_NOOOOOOO!!!_ **

The large room was soon engulfed in a light and massive explosion engulfed everything! A wave of light then expanded from the blast as it spread outside the shrine’s walls, outside as the light covered everything, purging the darkness. The entire planet was that was almost covered in darkness was being destroyed by the wave of light that went around the whole digital world before it returned to the temple. 

The life was returned to the land, and the skies were blue again. Tai and the others had braced themselves when the massive wave of light hit them, but it was harmless to everything but the darkness. They then gathered themselves up as they looked up at the temple, they didn’t even hesitate as they all rushed inside to find the others…

* * *

The younger team were all laying the ground, the room looked like a war zone,  their partners all laying beside them as their bodies were giving off a steam, all of them could barely move. the light from outside shined in through a crack, where the evil mass of darkness was now there was nothing but faint glimmers of light soon faded away. Davis grunted as he weakly turned his head to look at Veemon, his Digimon was laying face down.

He looked around to see all his friends and their partners, he coughed as he then started to laughing, Veemon moved slightly as he started laughing his human counterpart, then one by the rest of them began to either chuckling or giggling. TK just smiled as he reached over to Patamon stroking the little-winged creature as it smiled. Kari looked over her partner they smiled at each other.

Yolie groaned as she laughed with Hawkmon resting on her chest holding him in her arms, Cody gently rubbed the top of Armadillomon shell. Terriermon wrapped one of his ears around Willis’s arm, the blonde grinning, Ken just smiled at Wormmon who weakly returned the expression. Against all the odds and without the power of their DNA Digimon, or Mega-Levels, they had managed to defeat the darkness and saved the digital world once again, and all the worlds that the force would’ve spread to.

Just then the older team and their Digimon entered the room, they just stood there, looking at the image of their friends and siblings on the ground, beaten and bruised, but laughing, they just looked at them, wave of relief filled their hearts as they watched the group relish in their victory, it was hard fought battle but they won…


End file.
